


Returning

by jessi_08



Series: Home [10]
Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda finally gets cleared to play again and her old team is there to welcome her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

Hilary waited impatiently at the lobby of the doctor’s office, she tapped her foot, before starting to pace again. She swore her heart was going to break her ribs with how hard it was pounding in her chest, it didn’t help that her chest was tight with anxiety too. 

“Ms. Knight, you have to stop pacing or I’ll charge you for damage to the floor,” The nurse said jokingly but Hilary felt bad. The woman walked over to Hilary and forced the taller woman to look at her. “I promise you, Amanda will be just fine,” The woman said and Hilary rubbed the back of her neck. 

“What if she’s not?”

“Then you’ll deal with it, just like you two have been. Wait, are you doubting my ability?”

“No ma’am,” Hilary smiled, shaking her head.

“Good you better not. Now sit, she’ll be right out,” The woman promised, heading back to the desk. Hilary sat down, tapping her foot as she waited, when the door opened she jumped up. 

“Manda?” She asked and Amanda grinned, running up to Hilary she practically jumped on her. Hilary scooped the young woman into her arms, grinning as Amanda kissed her. When Amanda pulled back, her legs wrapped around Hilary she grinned, pulling the snapback off Hilary’s head and playing with it for a moment before placing it on her own head.

“I’m cleared to play,” She said and Hilary started beaming. 

“No way!” Hilary shouted.

“Yes way!” Amanda shouted back and Hilary kissed her, squeezing her tighter. 

“Holy shit,” Hilary said and Amanda laughed, wiggling so Hilary would put her down on the ground. 

“We get to play again,”

“Full contact?”

“No Hils, I have to stay away from everyone,” Amanda said sarcastically, the tone going right over her girlfriend’s head she sighed. “Of course full contact babe,” 

“So you’ll be back on the ice, with me… this year?”

“This evening,” Amanda said and Hilary’s eyes went wide. 

“Duggan got everyone together to practice tonight, we knew there was no way they wouldn’t clear me,” 

“But what if you get hurt?”

“I promise I won’t,” 

“But what if?”

“If I get hurt then you’ll just have to cuddle me until I'm all better again,” Amanda said and Hilary smiled, while she didn’t like the idea of her girlfriend being hurt again she did like the idea of cuddling her. “I get to suit up for the Gophers this weekend,” Amanda said excitedly.

“I’ll be there cheering you on,” Hilary promised 

“Come on, we have a team to go greet,” Amanda said pulling Hilary out of the doctor’s office.

x-x-x

Amanda looked down at the ice, she hadn’t take the last step to be on it just yet. She stood there staring at the surface. This step, the one she was about to take was the biggest one of her life, it was her official comeback. She suddenly felt nervous, she wasn’t even fully suited up, just skates, gloves and a stick, but she was terrified suddenly. Before she could back out though, an arm slipped around her and a warm body pressed against her back, one she would know anywhere.

“You got this babe, I promise,” Hilary said, kissing her temple. “It’s just one small step, we’ll take it together,” She promised and the two stepped out onto the ice. Amanda instantly relaxed as she felt her skates bite into the ice, like a blanket of calmness had been draped over her for the first time in years. “I’m going to let you go now, ok?” 

“Ok,” Amanda replied, feeling Hilary retract her arms, Amanda took a few strides forward, the smile on her face growing. She turned around to look at Hilary who was now standing with the rest of her team everyone just as excited as she was. 

“Kess!” Megan yelled tossing a puck into the air toward the young woman. “Show us that Kessel trait of scoring,” She demanded and Amanda collected the puck with her stick before skating with it toward the goal, and netting a goal past Vetter, she skidded to a stop by the boards unable to breathe, she tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. 

“It’s ok Kess,” Vetter said coming out of the net, taking her helmet and gloves off, she placed a hand on Amanda’s shoulder. “Welcome back,” She said and Amanda finally looked at her, tears in her eyes. 

“Thanks,” She gave a watery smile, she looked down the ice toward the rest of the team, her focus solely on Hilary. She skated as fast as she could to the woman, crashing into her, letting the tears flow freely now. Hilary held her tightly rubbing her back as she lifted her off the ice. 

“Welcome back baby,” Hilary said kissing the side of her head as Amanda cried into her shoulder.

“I’m home, I’m finally home,” She said through sobs, she peeked out from Hilary’s neck just enough to take in the smiles on all of her teammates faces. She was finally truly home again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this one! Super excited to see Kessel return.


End file.
